Cadance
by Aaliyah-Charity
Summary: What happens when the fellowship reaches an invisible border and can't get past? Find out on this one-shot fic! (Geez, I suck at summaries....) My first LOTR story! ^_^!


Cadance  
By: Aaliyah-Charity  
  
A/N: Hey! This is a one-shot fic. This is my very first about LOTR! This is a glimpse of what would happen if my character was put in the LOTR world! Please review because I've wanted to post up a LOTR story that was good enough for a very long time! ^_^! Oh and marchers should all know what a Cadance is! ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: Hey guys-LOTR belong to Tolkein and his folks, not a tromboner in marching band.  
  
  
The fellowship were well on their way to destroying the evil Ring. They were all in good, happy spirits (well-as happy as you could get on a life-threatning, dangerous mission) and as they traveled the vast, beautiful forest, nothing could bring them down.  
  
Of course-until they reached a clear, invisible border that wouldn't let them past. You could see the black outline of guarded doors, but it was some sort of barricade.  
  
"What is THIS?" Aragorn asked to no one in particular in exasperation.  
  
"I don't know! I wish I knew," Frodo admitted, "I want to get out here soon."  
  
"Here-let me try to get us out of here," Gandalf suggested. He tried EVERYTHING in his power to pry the door open-bit it just wasn't happening.  
  
"This isn't fair!" Sam cried, "We've reached so far only to not be able to get past!"  
  
"Don't worry, Sam, "Frodo encouraged him, "We'll find a way."  
  
"And if we don't," Gimli grumbled, "We'll DIE trying."  
  
Legolas smiled silently at this, but he did wonder how the heck they were going to get out of there.  
  
After an hour of endless arguing and resentment, they heard an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Hey-hello?" it said. They turned around to see a pretty young female with brownish-blue eyes peer at them, "Is anything wrong?"  
  
"Yes-we can't get past this border!" Aragorn addressed to her.  
  
"Oh, that's because you haven't passed the test!" she explained.  
  
"Test? What exactly....is the test?" Gandalf asked. If he didn't know any better, he'd say he knew this creature some somewhere........  
  
"Argh-um, uhl-here," she said, feeling the invisible walls until she stopped. Where it did, a a script appeared. It read:  
  
'To enter-please bring out an  
instrument and play this melody.  
-Habershamlee'  
  
And under it was a bunch of music that none of the fellowship was able to read.  
  
"What? You have to be a musician to enter?" Gimli shouted, "This is outrageous!"  
  
"Well, Habershamlee is a town for MUSICIANS," the girl explained.  
  
"But none of us are musicianists!" Merry exclaimed, and Pippin nodded fiercely in agreement.  
  
"Well, I was on my way to Habershamlee anyways to pick up some supplies so I'll get ya in," she smiled. She stepped up to the barricade and pressed a faint blinking blue button that came below the inscription. The music was changed into a different rhythm, and to that she nodded her head, her hair following her scalp. It was a color of different hues-brown, red, black, yellow....extremely unique.  
  
'Hmm....it must mean she is more than one race,' Gandalf thought to himself.  
  
Anywhoo, she reached into the large pack she was carrying when she placed it down, and took out a blue drum (snare) with a white head, accompaning two yellow wooden sticks. Carefully, she placed it on a back carrier.  
  
And then it began-she started to beat the drum with the sticks in a powerful rhythm. The dynamics changed beautifully, and as it went from slow to fast, all the fellowship could do was stare in complete awe. It was amazing to them of how she could move her hands so fast, first hitting the top of the drum, then in a split second-banging on the side and back.  
  
All too soon, it ended. Disapointment and enjoyment was clearly shown on their faces.  
  
"Wow," Frodo commented.  
  
Up ahead, the doors of the barricade opened, showing a lively town of music quickly filling their ears.  
  
The lady smiled as they gaped, and quickly slipped away with only so much as with a wave.  
  
"Hey, where'd she go?" Pippin asked, the first to break from the spell.  
  
"It seems she disapeared without a trace," Boromir commented.  
  
"Well, c'mon. Let us enter before these doors close," Gandalf advised them. And they proceeded-just as the doors closed behing Aragorn's back.  
  
"Wow-," Legolas spoke finally, "It's as if this town is a haven from the war and destruction. We should be msot thankful for the maiden's help."  
  
"Yes, but she's no ordinary maiden," Aragorn commented.  
  
"Uhm....yes. Well, we might as well carry on," Gandalf hurried them along, "It wouldn't do good to corrupt this town, too. We shall rest here a night and be off. Agreed?"  
  
Although there were many disagreements, it was finally confirmed. And so, the fellowship of 9 went on, exploring and enjoying their breif stay at this Habershamlee, before continuing on with their journey-to destroy the one ring that could destroy them all.  
  
A/N: Well, I hoped you liked it! Please review (unless it's to flame). Oh, if you're in Georgia Habershamlee should be a little familiar.... 


End file.
